Technical Field
The present disclosure relates, to a torque control apparatus and method for a drive motor and, more particularly, to a torque control apparatus and method for a drive motor which reduces shock that results from drive motor torque change.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electric vehicle and a fuel cell vehicle include a motor. The motor is used to propel the electric vehicle and fuel cell vehicle. Additionally, electric vehicles and fuel cell vehicles are equipped with a motor control unit (MCU) configured to adjust a motor torque.
In a tip-in (e.g., when pressure is applied to the accelerator to accelerate the electric vehicle or the fuel cell vehicle) or a tip-out (e.g., when pressure is removed from the accelerator), shock or noise may occur and negatively affect ride comfort. More particularly, substantial shocks or noises are caused by a tip-in at substantially low-speed due to regenerative braking or a tip-out to enable regenerative braking. Therefore, it is necessary to reduce shocks and noises caused by the tip-in or the tip-out using the MCU.
The information disclosed in this section is merely for the enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or as any form of suggestion that this information forms a prior art that would already be known to a person skilled in the art.